Through Wind and Time
by sunlessnyte1995
Summary: Skyelar West is a new Midshipman on board the Leviathan. Along with Deryn Sharp, her adventures with the prince get even more complicated as the barriers of time get misplaced in this action love story.
1. Chapter 1

Cold, So cold. The blood laid on the snow, dyeing it a deep red. A boy lay there, eyes closed. His familiar lips turning blue in the cold. _We need warmth_ the girl thought still staring. _We need to stay together._

Standing up, the girl looked at herself in the mirror. Her long, golden hair flowing down around her body. Her bright green eyes glistening in the sunlight. A knock ruptured the silence. The girl quietly went to the door. A woman in a pale yellow, Victorian-style dress, stood there. Eyes narrow, she enters the room.

"I honestly hope you don't plan on continuing this façade." The girl didn't answer. She walked over to the window.

"Well, young lady," the woman continued, "You will not have anything to do with this family if this continues." The girl looked at her, her eyes glazed over. The woman cleared her throat and preceded forward.

"The only thing I want is to fly." The girl said simply. The view from the window was astonishing. All the bustling on the streets below, men and women alike walking in a hurried rush. The sky a magnificent blue with a few wisps of clouds, Big Ben in the distance. The girl sighed, admiring the view. Feeling nostalgic, she said;

"I'll miss this city, but I wont miss the torment I've been put through here. Lashing, after lashing." The woman glared, but said nothing. She looked out the window with bored eyes.

"When will you be leaving?" the woman asked emotionlessly.

"When the clock strikes ten." As if on queue, the grandfather clock downstairs started to chime. The girl counted, _one, two, three…_ finally, the tenth chime sang and the girl walked toward the door.

"I wish you the best of luck, Princess Skyelar." And with that, the girl was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The beasties looked enormous when standing beside them. Skyelar had only ever seen them from the third floor of that house, compared to now, the beasts had looked small. The scrubs weren't that far now. Skyelar crossed the walkway, pearing at the Huxley hovering above the River Thames. Reaching the gate, the head boffin stopped her.

"Ma'am, I do believe this is a restricted area, please turn around at once." Skyelar looked at him, understanding what this was about. She reached into her inner coat pocket and pulled out a letter. She handed it to the head boffin. He eyed it over carefully, making sure not to miss any detail. As he looked back up, he eyed her closely, and peered at the letter again.

"Alright, Miss West, please allow Coxswain Sharp to guide you to the command tent." A boy with sandy blond hair walked up to her, his tall, lanky figure stood at least 8 inches taller than her 5'5" stance.

"Right this way Ma'am." He said bowing and motioning the direction in which Skyelar was supposed to follow. She bowed back and proceeded to follow Coxswain Sharp to the tent. Inside were a bunch of new recruits, one had just stepped forward. Sharp looked in his direction, they both heard him clearly;

"Please, sir. I'd like to fly." The boy said to the captain. Sharp snorted a bit and mumbled under his breath.

"That's my cousin," Coxswain Sharp explained, "he's a bit thick but the wee lad is a master of _aeronautics _and _aerology_. A little protégé that one. A bit daft too, but he'll make a fine airman." He complemented. Skyelar watched as they put the boy into the harness attached to the Huxley. _He's a bit tall for sixteen_ she thought as they went over to the captain. The captain looked at Coxswain Sharp then at Skyelar.

"Who is this that you've brought me now, chap?" the captain said, eyeing Skyelar again. Sharp handed the letter that she'd given to the boffin to the captain.

"Ah, yes. Welcome aboard the Royal Air Service, Miss West. We shall establish a placement for you immediately." Skyelar smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, sir. I look forward to serving my country with the fine crew of one of the air beasts."


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks have passed and life on the _Leviathan_ has been lively. Every day, all the middies climb the ratlines to dorsal to feed the fléchette bats. By the time Skyelar got there, Midshipman Newkirk and Sharp were there trying to rest. She looked down toward the other middies still struggling under the weight of the feed. Skyelar smiled to herself, proud that she could beat most boys. She walked over to the middies taking a break.

"How far they got?" Newkirk asked panting. Skyelar smirked, at the beginning Newkirk didn't think Skyelar would keep a position on the _Leviathan_, Mainly because she was a girl, but he soon realized she might be even better than any of the other middies aboard. Mr. Sharp eyed her up and down with wide eyes.

"Two bags? Barking spiders! Mr. Rigby actually let you carry that?" Skyelar laughed. It wasn't every day that a middy carried two 10 lbs. bags to dorsal. She looked behind her just as Mr. Rigby was regaining his stance after the long climb.

"Good job men, now, enough dawdling and get moving, Captain wants these bats fed!" the three middies picked the four bags off the soft flesh of the _Leviathan_ and proceeded forward toward the bat colonies.

"You're all in for a real treat" Mr. Rigby said after they fed the bats.

"Come on!" Mr. Sharp yelled to Skyelar and Newkirk. The two followed Mr. Sharp down the ratlines to get a better view. Just as the light leading the bats to the ship turned red, a grand beastie exploded from the calm water below. A giant tentacle wrapped around the ship, breaking it in two. Skyelar stared in awe as the Kraken tore the ship in two, dragging it under the waves. She looked between the two middies that had witnessed the event. Mr. Sharp was staring just as mystically at the beast as she had; however, Newkirk had a look of disgust on his face. Skyelar had almost forgotten that Newkirk was more a Monkey Luddite than any other crewman on the _Leviathan_. She snickered as she watched Newkirk cringe.

Finally he decided to say "I suppose that's the ocean navy having the final word. Bum rags!" she had completely forgot about the battle that was soon to arise.

She never thought that the assassination of her once-to-be father-in-law would bring all of Europe into a downhill turn to destruction. The thought seemed to stick through the next couple of days, because all she could think about was the boy she left behind long ago. His reddish-brown hair done just right and his breath-taking green eyes staring straight at her.


	4. Chapter 4

It was now or never to prove that Skyelar belonged on the crew of the _Leviathan._ They were to pick up one of the most well-known boffins around, Dr. Nora Barlow. She had dreamed of meeting the infamous granddaughter of Charles Darwin, the one who worked with many of the parrot-like creatures aboard the _Leviathan_. With all the extra gear she was about to bring aboard, it was clear that almost all the middies aboard the _Leviathan_ at the present moment would soon all disappear.

Skyelar watched as Mr. Sharp descended to help gather the lady boffin`s things. She wished she could be down there to help; however, she needed to figure out what could stay and what could go. Skyelar was making her way down to the cargo bay when a message lizard popped out of one of the tubes.

"_Miss West?_" the creature said, sounding like the captain, he continued "_Would you please make your way to help Mr. Sharp escort our guest aboard?_" Skyelar's smile grew with anticipation. Her dream was to come true, to meet Dr. Barlow, not as a Princess for her to bow, but as a true Midshipman of the _Leviathan_.

"Right away, sir! End message." The lizard scurried off.

"I was promised an airman, and you appear to be in uniform" Skyelar heard the voice from across the zoo say. She heard a surprised response from Dylan.

"Oh, you're the boffin." Skyelar couldn't help but snicker. It was funny how none of the other middies even knew there was such a woman as Dr. Barlow. She hurried over to the two of them and bowed low to the boffin.

"Pardon me, Ma'am. I'm Midshipman Skyelar West and this is Midshipman Dylan Sharp. We are to escort you to the _Leviathan_ along with any other belongings you possess." The lady boffin looked Skyelar up and down, sizing her up. She looked suspicious at her, but turned back to Mr. Sharp. She handed him the valise and excused herself.

"Barking spiders, how was I supposed to know the boffin was a lady?" Dylan said to himself.

"I believe, I'm the only one besides the captain who knew Dr. Barlow is a female." Skyelar replied out of turn. She flinched, realising her mistake. Dylan gave her a confused look, but soon turned back to the door the lady boffin had entered. There she stood again, but this time with a dog-like creature Skyelar recognized as a Thylacine. The dog-like creature had stripes along his back, and his back paws looked similar to that of a kangaroo. Dr. Barlow walked over to Skyelar this time and handed her the leash.

"If you please?" Dr. Barlow asked. Skyelar took the leash and petted the thylacine.

"What's its name?" she asked curiously. Dr. Barlow raised an eyebrow. Amused at how the thylacine hadn't scared her away.

"Tazza," she replied casually, "I would never go anywhere without her. She is my companion after all." We started heading toward the _Leviathan_. Skyelar wasn't paying too much attention to the lady boffin's conversation with Dylan Sharp. She was admiring the view of London from the streets. Before, she always saw them behind glass, but now she could truly experience them.

Skyelar noticed it first. Many of the men holding the ropes leading to the _Leviathan_ were civilians and not service men. She turned to Mr. Sharp.

"Uhm, Mr. Sharp?" Skyelar said, getting his attention. He looked at her. "See the men on the ropes?" Dylan looked; his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Fitzroy must be daft." He muttered. Dr. Barlow looked at him.

"What's the trouble Mr. Sharp?"

"Those men on the ropes, ma'am." He then explained the situation. She told him to notify the captain immediately. Skyelar then noticed the birdcage Dr. Barlow had been holding. Carefully, she reached in and pulled out one of the grey birds. She let Mr. Sharp explain what was going on the released the bird.

The problem was soon fixed. Nothing like a bit of ballast to get the men to let go! The lady boffin was now safe aboard with her things and the weight issue was resolved. Like Skyelar had thought, there was only room for three of the top middies on board; Newkirk, Sharp and herself. She laid down on her cot, sleep taking over her like a wave on the beach. Images of that same boy rushed through her head. Green eyes lingering in the dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**__****Note:** I have yet to put a disclaimer here so, None of this (except Skyelar) are owned by me! Also, if you've read to this part it MUST be good. I'm not one to press for reviews, but it would help me with writing. as of today, i have started on part 16. I'm just making sure i finish the whole thing before i post. so, without further interuptions, here is chapter 5 of Through Wind and Time!

_Babysitting eggs isn't all that bad._ Skyelar thought as she checked their temperature for the third time. _Yeah,_ she continued, _you get all this time to yourself. No worries or orders. Except to keep the temperature up, but that's fine!_ She wasn't convinced. Just then, the Klaxon started ringing in triplets. _An aerial attack!_ Dr. Barlow burst into the room.

"Excuse me, ma'am" Skyelar said, getting up. She stood on the dorsal just in time to almost get shot by a passing German aeroplane. She ducked out of the way, dropping a bag of flechettes, scattering them across the _Leviathan_'s back.

"Oh, bloody hell!" She cried, getting back on her feet. She picked the bags back up, preserving whatever feed was left. She ran toward Mr. Rigby and began feeding the bats.

"Where you been, lass?" Mr. Rigby asked, catching her eye.

"Watching those blasted eggs Dr. Barlow brought!" she replied, securing her safety line. Dylan finally arrived, telling a story of showing the lady boffin our bees.

"Get down, lads!" one of the riggers called. As they all hit the deck, an aeroplane zoomed past, stray bullets flying in every direction.

"Come on Sharp, West, we're linking up!" Rigby called. We all clipped onto Newkirk's safety line and the bosun lead us off the dorsal ridge and onto the bow. Skyelar's boots started to slip down the slope. She gritted her teeth, trying to keep balanced. Shifting her weight, she managed to stay upright and proceed downward.

Once safely inside one of the coves, the bosun noticed that we needed more bats out in the field.

"Mr. Sharp, go empty those caves, will you?" he called. Sharp nodded and started toward the edge and jumped down into another cave. "Steady men." Mr. Rigby cooed. There was a sudden tug that pulled Skyelar right off her feet. She managed to hear Mr. Rigby call about diving. Skyelar's feet left the _Leviathan_ again, but this time she didn't slip.

"Barking spiders, no bats left!" Dylan called up. A look of concern played across the bosun's face. As Mr. Sharp gained his footing, Mr. Rigby called that one of the engines were lost. _Great…_ Skyelar thought, an aeroplane flew by, machine gun fire erupted just behind the four of them. Hydrogen was spilling rapidly, making the hydrogen sniffers go mad. Another spray rang along the skin.

"He's hit!" Newkirk shouted. Skyelar turned and saw Mr. Rigby staggering down the slope of the airbeast's flank, clutching his stomach. Gravity started to take over, dragging the bosun down. Newkirk looked up, fear in his eyes. He reached for his knife.

"No!" Dylan yelled. Instinctively, Skyelar knew what Dylan was planning.

"You daft man!" she yelled after him as he jumped over the other side of the airbeast. Skyelar grabbed both ends of the safety line just as they had snapped. She tied both ends to each other and watched as Newkirk got dragged down the flank by Mr. Rigby. By this time, Dylan was already out of sight. The airbeast cried out right before it hit the Alps in Switzerland.


	6. Chapter 6

Skyelar awoke to some smelling salts under her nose. Her eyes fluttered open then she heard Dylan groan

"Barking spiders!" he cried. She looked up and saw a boy with reddish-brown hair.

"Are you well?" _An Austrian accent…_ she thought as he spoke in his proper English. She turned to cut herself down from the so called safety line and hit the ground with a thud.

"Oof!" the boy turned to her.

"Are you okay?" Dylan turned and started heading to help Skyelar back up.

"A little bit scrambled in the attic" he replied as Skyelar took her stance.

"A wee bit dizzy" she replied. The boy reached into a satchel on his shoulder and pulled out some clean bandages and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Dylan kept talking though, Skyelar couldn't really follow. The boy came over to Skyelar a put the damp bandage on her forehead.

"Ow, ow ow!" she cried, trying to pull away.

"Hold still" the boy replied grabbing her arm. She continued to flinch but obeyed. Wasn't often she got hurt, but she knew when not to run. She looked into the boy's eyes. His green eyes seemed distant and familiar, though she didn't know why. "There, all clean." He said and pulled away. Skyelar sized him up. _Not bad_ she thought as he went over to Dylan to clean him up.

"Ow! Stop that!" Dylan pushed the new bandage away. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm here to help," the boy replied, "I live nearby."

"Like bloody hell you do!" Skyelar moved toward him.

"Forgive me," the boy started up the slope, his huge shoes helping him stand, "I must go."

"Wait, Alek!" Dylan cried, making him jump. _Alek…_ The name sounded familiar to Skyelar as well. "Just tell me where your village is." He gestured over past the glacier.

"The other side of the glacier. Quite far away." He continued up the slope. Soon enough, Dylan pulled out his whistle and piped a tune, calling the hydrogen sniffers. Alek's eyes widened and he started running up the hill as fast as he could. Skyelar started jumping through the snow, it was impossible for her to run. She managed to catch him just as he pulled a gun out of his belt.

"Are you daft?" Skyelar and Dylan yelled together. Alek pointed the gun at the two of them.

"Call those… things off!" he cried, pointing the pistol toward the sniffers.

"They won't listen." Skyelar said, edging closer. He never realized how close Skyelar truly was until she jumped at him. The pistol pressed against her ribs and her hand over his. "Let go if you know what's best for you." She whispered in his ear. She felt his grip loosen under her own and let go. The gun fell beside the two of them and Dylan and the other riggers were right there. They escorted Alek away, and Skyelar picked up the pistol. _This is the Hapsburg Armed Corps symbol._ She thought as she clung to the weapon. _ It can't be!_

Skyelar went straight to the brig after she saw that Dr. Barlow was alright, a bit unstable, but alright. She asked the two guards to leave, and they did. She knocked and entered. Alek was sitting across the room on one of the feed bags. He glared at her.

"_The Hapsburg guard, eh?_" she asked in German.

"_What's it to you?_" he replied still glaring. Skyelar smirked.

"_There's only one person I know who would have the authority to take such a weapon from an armoury. Do wish me to believe that you or your comrades are the ones that took it?_" she questioned eyeing him up. He looked stunned, but then relaxed. A smug look went across his face.

"_Believe what you want. I just happened to have that pistol on hand._"

"_And do you realize, your highness, that no one on this ship could have possibly known this symbol?_" that got him. His face sank in realization as to what she had called him. He looked up, pleadingly.

"_Don't tell anyone who I am. I beg of you!_" his green eyes wide with fear, she could barely look at him. _ Is this really the Alek I knew?_ She questioned in her head. She softened her gaze and knelt down beside him.

"Alek," she began, switching back to English, "I'll do what I can. I can't promise good treatment, that is, with our countries soon to be enemies." He looked at her again, this time straight into her eyes. It felt like he was looking into her soul, like he could see the deep, dark past that lay buried in her heart.

"_Do I know you?_" he finally asked in his native language. Tears welled up in Skyelar's eyes, but she willed them away. She nodded and spoke.

"I'd rather you remember me than for me to tell you." She let a small smile appear of her face as she left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Skyelar was just returning to the brig when she heard the commotion. Looking out the window, she saw a Cyclops Stormwalker leaping toward the _Leviathan_. It would be here any minute now; she grabbed a knife, ran into Alek's room and dragged him outside. Dylan shot down from the Huxley and landed beside her.

"Here," she shoved the knife into Dylan's hand. He knew what to do. He ran toward the stormwalker. "Just like your name, Sharp!" she cried after him. They watched as the stormwalker stopped. The belly hatch opened to another familiar face, one Skyelar had thought she'd never see again. Count Volger, he old fencing tutor, stood under the belly, glaring at Dylan and Alek.

"We would like to negotiate!" Dylan called out, "no one needs to get hurt." Volger stepped forward and nodded. The crew took him and Alek to the middies mess. Skyelar followed, offering her language skills. After all, that is how she got aboard this vessel.

They all sat down around the small table. Alek and Volger at one end, while the Captain, Boffins and two officers sat on the other. Skyelar sat between the two groups.

"_Would you translate for us?_" Alek asked, glancing up at the Wildcount for approval. She smiled at Volger and nodded. He did not disagree.

"The men don't know much English, would it be alright if I translate?" she asked.

"Isn't that what you're here for?" Dr. Barlow questioned. She blushed but nodded.

"My I offer some coffee?" the Captain motioned to the pot on the table. Alek and Volger nodded. Once glasses were poured, they began.

"Now, who are you?" Skyelar translated the words, though there was no need.

The explanations went on a while, and frankly, were getting nowhere. However, the bickering between Volger and Alek amused Skyelar quite a bit. Once, to the point of laughing so uncontrollably that the Captain had called a medic to make sure she was alright. Finally, they started talking about something that was necessary; food for the airbeast.

"Perhaps you could help us," the male boffin began, "what we need is quite simple: food. Lots of it."

"How much?" Skyelar asked for them.

"Six to seven tons in all." Dr. Barlow said.

"_Six to seven tons of raw meat and fruit._" Skyelar translated. Their eyes widened. It was clear that Alek was converting imperial measurements to his metric. Volger nodded.

"_If you please, Skye, tell them that if they wish to keep one of us in guarantee, I volunteer?_" the captain then mentioned exactly what Volger had said.

"Volger offers himself as… Compensation for the food." The captain looked from Alek to Volger. Finally he nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't think Alex was expecting us all to join him._ Skyelar thought as they made their way up to the abandoned castle. Alek was at the saunters while Dr. Barlow and Dylan were admiring the way the Cyclops moved, trying to connect it with some animals with similar strides. Tazza was bounding all over the Pilot's Cabin, enjoying the ride. _Everything's all right here._ Skyelar decided to go down to the gunner's cabin to check on the other three clankers aboard.

"_How's it shaking?_" she asked them when she got down.

Otto Klopp nodded. "_Not bad, your highness. Just making sure everything is in working order._ "

"_How many times must I ask you to call me Skye, Master Klopp?_" she said with a smile.

"_At least once more, your highness._" Skyelar laughed and looked at Bauer and Hoffman.

"_And how are you, gentlemen?" the men blushed but managed to sputter a small fine and went back to work. "Not much for talking are you, boys?_" Klopp smiled but didn't reply.

"We're here!" Alek hollered down.

Alek lead us to one of the stores in the enormous building. Dr. Barlow and Dylan stared in awe as Skyelar went to find others she knew had to be around somewhere. They took one of the doors off its hinges to make a sled big enough for the food. Alek saw Skyelar wandering around and followed. She walked into one of the many bedrooms away from the crowd.

"_It's just like I remember._" She said as he walked through the door.

"_You've been here before?_"

"_When I was ten, my father took me on a hunting expedition. We ended up around here and found an old friend. I stayed here with them for a few weeks, learning different life skills. Cooking and doing laundry was easy; skinning the beasts was a different story all together. During one of our many meals here, somehow we got to talking about how everyone's been. I remember he said you were doing fine and that you'd had been very active with fencing and learning how to use a walker._ " She turned to face him; he was still looking about the room. "_You still don't know who I am, do you?_ "

"_I'm sorry. As far as I am aware, I do not know who you are._ " Skyelar snorted.

"_Typical. I bet your mother banned anyone from talking about me. Alek, the last time I saw you, we were seven. But I guess that doesn't matter anymore._ " She made her way to the bed in the centre of the room. "May I rest?" he nodded and left as she slipped under the covers.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a dream, a distant memory. Seven-year-old Skyelar stood behind her father as they walked up the front steps to the HapsburgCastle in Austria. It was a calm day and Skyelar was looking forward to seeing her best friend.

They made their way to the courtyard. Huge tapestries lined the walls so high that Skyelar had to strain her neck to see them. A man came out of one of the rooms.

"Good day, your Highness, and you Princess." Wildcount Volger said in a low voice, bowing.

"Good day, Count." Her father replied returning the bow and continued down the hall.

When they got out there, Skyelar noticed Princess Sophie sitting at a small lawn table sipping tea and Archduke Franz out in the field giving his son, Alek, a lesson with his riffle.

"Good day, Princess Sophie." Skye's father bowed low.

"Welcome, Prince Albert. I hope your trip was pleasant?" she held out her hand.

"If you will excuse me, your Highness." Skyelar said, curtsying. Princess Sophie nodded and smile as Skyelar ran off to watch Alek practice shooting.

"_Oh, nearly got him!_" the Archduke said after Alek attempted to shoot a plate that one of the servants had flung for practice. Alek frowned in disappointment.

"Looked like a good shot to me!" Skyelar complemented making him turn around with a start. The archduke smiled down and excused himself, walking up to where the other adults were. Alek smiled at her and bowed like her father had with Princess Sophie.

"It's nice to see you again." Alek said stiffly, making sure the pronunciation was correct. Skyelar smiled and reached her hand out for Alek to grab. When he did, she started dragging him into a clump of trees; straight to their hideout their fathers had built for them a couple of years back.

"_It hasn't changed!_ " Skyelar exclaimed amazed.

"_I only play here when you come to visit._" Alek replied matter-of-factly. She smiled back at him.

"_What would you like to do?_" she asked, he smiled, went over to a leather bag hanging on one side of the tree house. He pulled out two wooden fencing swords.

"_How about we practice so Volger doesn't bug us when it's time for our lesson later?_" taking one of the swords, she assumed the position, taking great care in her stance. Alek did the same and they started practicing their parries and attacks.

"_Hey,_" Alek said during their break, "_I want to show you something, but you can't tell anyone where you saw it alright?_ " Skyelar nodded and they descended from the tree house and went inside the large castle.

They reached a room that was clearly off-limits to most. A four-poster bed stood by a large window. A desk and dresser stood on the opposite side.

"Are we even allowed here?" Skye questioned, worried they'd be found out.

"_Well,_" the prince began but stopped when he reached the dresser.

Reaching up, he brought a box down that had a keyhole. He muttered under his breath and put the box on the chair in front of them. He scurried around to the bed, and pulled a key out from under one of the pillows.

"You're not going to open it are you?" Skye's eyes grew wider.

"_Don't worry._" he pulled out a necklace lined with diamonds. One single teardrop Diamond lay in the centre. He handed to Skyelar. "What do you think?" she stared at it in awe.

"_It's magnificent!_"

"_Want to try it on?_"

"_I can't, I'll get in trouble, and you know what trouble means to me! My mother will get the nurses to lash me once every day for a week!_ "

"_I won't let that happen._" Alek brought the necklace round Skye's neck. He stepped back to have a better look. "_You look amazing!_" he said, his eyes glistening with admiration. Just then, the door burst open. The two of them froze instantly.

"_What is the meaning of this?_" Princess Sophie hollered at the two of them. "_Did you give that to her?_" she turned on Alek. He started stuttering, trying to explain his reasoning for being in her room.

"_It was me._" Skyelar piped up, trying to sound confident. "_I wanted to see your jewellery because… Because…_"

"_Because I told her how amazing you looked with them on._" He covered.

"_He told me not to come in here but I insisted. I figured under the pillow was the best place to keep the key to your jewellery box._ " She started sobbing, knowing she wouldn't be welcome anymore. Her father, Prince Albert, looked at her with disappointment.

For the next four hours, Prince Albert apologized for Skyelar's actions she'd confessed. Skye and Alek sat in silence the whole time. Finally, it was time for her to leave for the last time. He looked at her, tears spilling over as he bowed. Instead of curtsying again, she ran up to Alek and hugged him. She cried on his shoulder until her father picked her up and carried her away.

Skyelar awoke to shaking. She looked up to see Dylan looking down, concern in his eyes.

"You alright?" he asked as she sat up.

"Yeah, fine." Skye answered whipping away stray tears that had fell as she slept.

"Must of been one heck of a dream, aye?"

"Just an old memory."

"We're ready to leave, you coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute." Dylan left the room. Skyelar took one last look around the room. _I'm sorry Father, Alek. I didn't mean to disappoint you._


	10. Chapter 10

"How long was I out?" Skyelar asked as she walked over to the men boarding the Stormwalker. By the looks of it, the adjustments went right on schedule. She saw Alek talking to one of the men in the cabin then looked over straight at her.

"_Ready?_"

"Yeah, let's go." They climbed into the stormwalker and headed out.

Halfway down the hill, something odd started to happen. First off, knee pressure dropped. Second, it didn't feel like the walker was dragging anything. Skyelar looked out the top hatch; the sled was gaining on them.

"Oh, blisters… _Alek, we have a problem!_" she called down.

"_What is it?_"

"_Sled's caught by gravity, and if you look straight ahead, I don't think they're here to rescue us!_"

Alek looked up and saw the two zeppelins heading straight for them. He tried to manoeuvre the metal beast to the side, but it wouldn't budge. The sled was still attached and keeping it in place. Skyelar saw Dylan grab an axe from the side of the cabin and climb down the ladder to board the giant sled, now zooming close to the metal legs. Skyelar watched as Dylan's attempts to break the chain failed each time he swung the axe. Dr. Barlow took Skye's place, looking at the helpless case, coaching Dylan on what to do.

"A bit more taunt if you please, Alek." She said countless times until a shudder ran through the cabin.

"Good," Dr. Barlow came down from the hatch. "Now, if you please, Alek. Allow the sled to catch up so we can let poor Dylan back in?" on command Alek slowed the Stormwalker down, until we all herd Bauer say _Willkommen an Bord_. When Dylan got up to the pilot's cabin, he was as white as a ghost.

"It's just flour." He said, brushing some off his sleeve.

"Well done, Dylan!" Alek exclaimend, shifting the saunters. Skyelar grinned and wrapped Dylan in a hug, much to his surprise.

"Amazing!" she exclaimed, "But it's not over! We need to save the _Leviathan_!"

They all watched as men rushed down the ropes with machine guns and other equipment.

"They're trying to take over the ship." Dylan deciphered. "Anyway to get closer?"

"Know how to use a Spandau Machine Gun?" Dylan didn't say anything. He went straight to the gunner's seat.

"Okay, just aim in the general direction and you'll hit them. Well, most likely." Skyelar instructed.

Before they knew it, they were in full battle mode. The two Spandau machine guns making Skyelar's ears ring, along with the big rumbling of the canon below. They managed to save the _Leviathan_ but at a price. The Cyclops stormwalker, no longer able to move, became the new engines for the _Leviathan_. Skyelar even saw Volger sneaking a gold bar into his room. It almost hindered their escape from the S.M.S. Herkules. In the end, they kept 2 gold bars of Alek's inheritance, one on either side of the ship. Now they were on their way to Constantinople.

Skyelar decided to pay Alek a visit while he was on egg duty. For some reason, Dr. Barlow only wanted him near them. There was no telling what that lady boffin was planning but whatever it was, it wasn't good. She was about to open the door, when a couple of voiced stopped her. Skyelar listened closely.

"Don't be stupid, Dylan." Alek's voice came through the door. "This isn't one of your madcap adventures. This is serious!"

"My adventures are _all_ barking serious!" Dylan this time.

"But I can't let you take the risk; enough people have died because of me already. I'll go with you to the captain now and explain everything." Alek must have told him about his status.

"They won't hang me, Alek. I'm not the soldier you think I am."

There was a tap on Skyelar's shoulder making her jump. Dr. Barlow glared and opened the door. Surprise took over her.

"Mr. Sharp. What are _you_ doing here?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Note:** Ok, please bare with me in this chapter. I'm not expecting it to be up to standard. (I'm going to spoil part of it) I know Deryn would never willingly tell anyone she's a girl, i mainly went for the comical side. not to mention I wanted Skyelar to know she was a girl. So no hating the story because of my mistake when i wrote it! Either way hope you enjoy!

p.s. i love how i never knew chapter 10 had 666 words until i posted it on here... That completely made my day!

"You got a minute?" Skyelar asked Dylan one night after supper. Dylan nodded and followed her to the Gondola. "Okay, I'm going to get straight to the point. What were you trying to tell Alek?" Dylan's face was hard to read. Flashing from confused to worry and finally fear. Dylan cleared his throat.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

For the past week, Skyelar had kept an "annoyingly" close eye on Dylan, trying to figure out why the British Air Force wouldn't hang him, as he says. She noticed that Dylan often followed actions of his peers and throwing his own sort of "swagger" in the actions. Another would be when he's around Alek. Most of the time his face was red. At first, this had hardly been noticeable, but when it continued, her suspicions rose. She thought up three different possibilities. One, Dylan disguised himself as a boy. Skyelar dismissed this one almost right away. Second, he could be royalty who posed as a commoner to join the Air Force. It has been done before, after all, but this was impossible. Skyelar knew all the royals from here to Berlin, there weren't any way that she wouldn't recognize them. That leads to the third and final possibility. Dylan could in fact be, gay. A homosexual, a fruit cake! Skyelar didn't care, but it was most unacceptable in this society.

"Dylan, no point in lying, you've been acting… odd. I didn't notice it until now. You can trust me, I'm not one to rat, but if you don't, I'll tell the Captain my suspicions." His eyes grew wide as it all sank in.

"Alright," Dylan began, his voice higher than usual. "I guess I can trust you, but first, tell me your suspicions."

"Homosexual?" his jaw dropped then he began to laugh hysterically. "What?" Skyelar demanded. They were silence when a message lizard scurried in. it looked at the two then turned around. _Wrong room I guess_.

"You barking ninny. I'm not gay, I'm a girl. One hundred percent female." She didn't show it, but the shock struck Skyelar like a freight train.

"What's your real name?" she managed.

"Deryn, Deryn Sharp."

"Nice to meet you _Deryn Sharp_. I will take your secret to my grave. In return, I trust you can keep one as well?" Deryn eyed her, taking her outstretched hand and nodded.

"Aye, I think I can do that." Another lizard scurried in.

"Mr. Sharp?" it asked, "comes to the bridge, if you please." Mr. Rigby's voice was clear.

"Right away, End message." Deryn started to leave.

"Thanks for listening, _Dylan_." Skyelar said and Deryn exited, going up to the bridge.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note:** Please bear with me... the last chapter was filler along with this one. Please let me know if i should continue this as well... if i dont i think i might just stop posting this story all together... thanks :)

There were footsteps outside the door. Skyelar looked up, half dazed. A small knock pierced the silence. She goes and opens it. Much to her surprise, it's Deryn. She lets her in and sits on her bed. She looks up, pleading and Skyelar nods.

"Bad dream?" she questions, sitting at her desk. Deryn nodded.

"'Bout me Da. The night he died." Tears were threatening to fall.

"What happened" she asked cautiously. Deryn proceeded to talk about the balloon crash.

"He got awarded the Air Gallantry Cross for saving me. I would have rather been the one up there in that balloon, save Da." She began to sob. Skyelar went and hugged her , to calm her down.

"You know," she began. Did she really want to tell her? She continued, whipping the thought from her mind. "I ran away from home to meet a prince." Deryn looked up, trying to compose herself.

"I didn't want my status." She continued, "But I just knew I had to see him one last time, before he got married." She paused again, trying not to cry herself. Everyone thought she was there to be translator, everyone except the head boffin back at the scrubs. "This trip was to bring me to Vienna, to see him in secret. I guess that won't happen now."

"Why not?" Deryn questioned.

"Because he's aboard this ship. I told the Captain to just follow Dr. Barlow's plans-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Deryn said, hurriedly. "Who is this 'Prince' you speak of?" Skyelar smirked, knowing she could get Deryn going with the next thing she'll say.

"My ex-fiancé, Prince Aleksandar of Hohenberg." Deryn's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Ex-fiancé?" she sputtered. "That makes you a brakin-" Skyelar clapped her hand over Deryn's mouth, shushing her. She glared and spoke quietly.

"Yes. I am Princess Skyelar, daughter of the late Prince Albert of wales. Ex-fiancée to the Archduke's son, Prince Aleksandar. Alek doesn't remember me and I'm not entirely sure I want him to remember!"

"Barking spiders…" Deryn stayed silent, letting all this new information sink in. the she asked the one thing Skyelar _didn`t_ want her to ask.

"Why _ex_-fiancée?"

"I confessed to sneaking into Princess Sophie's-" footsteps outside the door stopped her.

Soon after, there was a knock at her door. She looked wearily at Deryn and she nodded, signaling they would talk later. Skyelar opened the door to find Alek's face staring at her.

"How much did you hear?" she asked the boy.

"Enough." He motioned to entrance. Skyelar let him in.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Deryn left.

It was silent for a few minutes as Alek paced the floor. He stopped to look at Skyelar once, and then continued his pacing. She felt tears start to brim her eyes but she wills them back down. Finally, he sighed.

"_You were seven, right? That day, when I took my Fiancée into my mother's room. That was you?_" he started his pacing again. "_How is that possible?_"

Skyelar couldn't hold them in any longer. She let her tears run freely down her cheek. She didn't want to explain anything; she didn't want to see him hurt like he was. She sat down on her bed, trying to catch her breath between the sobs.

"You know it wasn't my choice not to return. My father had almost cut all ties with the Archduke! All because of his embarrassment of my actions. Why do you think I'm on this ship? I was going to Vienna; I was going to see you!"

He turned to look at her, noticing the tears. He didn't go over to her like she had hoped he would. Instead, he stood there like a soldier, arms behind his back. She could see the anger in his green eyes. She wanted to just let everything spill, right then and there, but she knew she couldn't. Instead, she decided to ask the one thing that nagged her most.

"Were there any others? Princesses I mean."

"There were many." He said simply. "But none were up to my mother's standards. Not like you had once been."

He left her there in tears, too ashamed to face his ex-fiancée. She watched him go, without saying a word.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note:** Thank you for bearing with me with those last two chapters! Anyway, those were filler, now back to the real story! This is where Through Wind and Time meets with Behemoth, like, right at the beginning with the sword fight (Don't worry Dalek fans, this doesn't mess with their relationship). Keep in mind I know nothing about fencing so i looked up terms and hopefully what i wrote does turn out to be quite a battle for you fencers out there! Yeah, so... Please enjoy!

It had been weeks since Skyelar had talked to Alek, and frankly, she wasn't going to set out to find him. She even avoided Deryn, knowing that she'd ask what sodding happened. She was perfectly happy taking first watch very night and be up in the Huxley by day. Unfortunately, this day Newkirk had volunteered before Skyelar was even out of bed, that bum-rag! So, she had been watching n silence as Alek hopelessly tried to teach Deryn how to fence.

"On guard, sir!" Alek said raising his sword, almost attaining perfect stance. _He's been practicing_ Skyelar noted as Deryn looked at him, disgusted.

"Do I have to stand like that?" she asked. It was quite amusing watching this sight. Most men top side had stopped just to watch.

"If you want to be a proper fencer, yes."

"A proper idiot, more like." But she raised her sword. _Ou, very sloppy_. Skyelar thought, a smirk creeping up.

Before she knew it, she was crossing over to them. She motioned for the sword from Deryn. She gladly handed it over and Skyelar faced Alek, perfect stance. He circled around her, like Volger had done many times, only he was smiling instead of grimacing.

Finally, he took his stance and began with a few simple attacks with which she countered with a tierce, quarte and a couple of octaves. She saw a chance and counter-attacked. She put all the emotion held back for the past week into every attack. A counter-parry, cut, glide, each had so much power; they started to push Alek back. The battle was starting to intensify, all the men around started cheering. It was clear he was having trouble as his stance lost its perfection and she landed a few blows, some illegal by normal rules. This was, however, expected in a practice. She saw Volger out of the corner of her eye, away from one of the engines to see all the commotion. He was smirking at the two. Even when Skyelar was distracted by this sight, Alek hadn't laid a blow. She saw a golden opportunity to disarm him and took it.

The blade clattered on the hard bow head 30 feet away. Skyelar's sword now at his throat, he claimed defeat. The crew cheered loud, and Deryn stared impressed. Volger then started clapping and walking toward the two.

"_Bravo,_" he declared, "_Bravo! My, Skyelar, what an amazing performance!_" Alek took the time to glare straight at her and she smiled.

"Thank you, Volger. Good to see that those fencing lessons so many years ago helped."

Just then, a whistle for a message lizard blew. Skyelar looked up and saw Deryn trying to reel Newkirk down when the message lizard crawled up beside her. Skyelar ran and took the crank from Deryn. Deryn then told the message to the lizard.

"Two sets of smokestacks, forty miles away, Sir! End message." The lizard scurried off.

Deryn turned back to Skyelar but noticed that Newkirk was nearly down. She went to get feed for the bats; they'd need them in the air as quick as possible.

By the time Newkirk was down, Skyelar realized they needed eyes in the sky. She hopped into the harness when he was gone and was about to kick the lever to let her ascend when Alek came and held it.

"What are you _doing_?" he questioned over the roar of the wind as they sped up.

"Let me go up! We need eyes in the sky, and you know I'm the best one, you barking prince!" she paused, he still didn't let go. "Besides, you need to help Master Klopp!" Alek hesitated, she glared at hm. He then nodded and went to the engine

Skyelar soared up fast, the Huxley expanding in the sunlight. She looked through the field glasses, trying to spot the smokestacks Newkirk saw. At first, that's what she thought they were too, but on closer inspection, she realized they weren't.

"What are those sodding things?" she whispered to herself.

She watched as a bright light started building near the base. She looked closer. Lightning. She started waving the semaphore flags like mad. Mr Rigby saw and gave her his full attention.

"L-I-G-H-" she said aloud as she signed to him.

She saw his eyes grow wide and get Mr. Sharp to come reel her in. N-O she signs, she saw lightning shoot from the tower it, hit just before Deryn got to the hand crank. Skyelar felt the bolt shoot straight up the wire attached to the Huxley, that's the last she remembers.


	14. Chapter 14

Skyelar awoke to a slap in the face. Her eyes fluttered open, a boy was looking down at her.

"You all right?" he asked. His accent wasn't all that strong, but she could easily tell it was Austrian.

"_What happened?_" she asked in German. The boy looked at her curiously but didn't reply. He just stared at her bewildered.

"Excuse me?" she tried again.

"Sorry, miss, all I know is that you suddenly appeared in front of me. Reminds me of a story me great-grand uncle wrote." The boy helped Skyelar up. She dusted off then had a good look around.

It appeared to be London, but not the one she was used to. Beasties still scattered the streets and the bustling still hadn't subsided. But there were many more clanker contraptions, and many more buildings which almost touched the heavens.

"_Mein Gott_..." Skyelar said as she took in the new view.

"What's wrong?" The boy asked, she gave him a proper look.

The boy was tall, about 5'10" she guessed, and around her age. His sandy blond hair didn't seem to want to stay to the side as it swept into one of his deep green eyes. This little feature caught her attention; she'd seen a pair similar before.

"What's your name?" she managed to ask. He smiles and bowed a bit.

"Alexandar Sharp, at your service Miss." His smile also reminded her of someone, but she couldn't place it, after all, her attic was still foggy.

"Alright, Mr. Sharp," that caught her attention. It made her think of Dylan – Deryn – instantly. "What year is it?" she asked without thinking, but his answer shocked her even more.

"It's 2014 o' course. You hit your head that hard, ninny?" it took a minute before she fully understood her situation. _This can't possibly be 2014. Last I knew the Great War had just begun! 1914! How in God's name did I wind up here?_

"Must have. I'm Skyelar, by the way, Skyelar West."

His eyes grew wide, and expression unreadable. Then offered his hand, not to shake, but to follow. Skyelar figured that seeing as how she had no clue what was going on, that she'd follow this boy. He clearly knew something he wasn't telling.

They reached an apartment building taller than she'd ever seen. At least 100 stories tall and taking up almost half a block. The entrance way had windows stretching from floor to ceiling, letting in enough light to clearly define the lift at the very end of the lobby. The lobby was full of different Greek and roman statues. Skyelar recognized Poseidon and Athena battling over in the far corner. Along with a copy of Farnese Atlas, the one with the man holding the world on his shoulder. Alex moved swiftly to the lift entering just as it opened to let an elderly couple out. Skyelar followed, still not sure whether she should trust him or no.

They reached the 50th floor of the apartment building, which wasn't much different than one of the halls in her old home. The walk was long, and it took about 5 minutes to get from the lift to his apartment. When they entered, she noticed it was just like her dining room and kitchen. Both were connected by a single archway with a hall leading to the rest of the apartment. Skyelar made her way into the dining area; she spotted some pictures hanging on the wall. One was of a couple, clearly cut from a newspaper. They were kissing and the heading read _Excitement at New York Airport._ The cutting was from 1920, 6 years after her disappearance. Another was a wedding picture; it was of Deryn and Alek.

"Where'd you get this?" she asked, picking it up. Alex came into the room from the kitchen with an apple in hand.

"That's my Great-Great Grandmama, lovely, aye?" he said.

He really did remind her of Deryn. In the way he talks and his sandy blond hair. Even the smirk he got sometimes was similar to that of Skyelar's friend.

"Then, this man is your great-great grandpapa?" she questioned. Sadness penetrated the words.

"Yep, Archduke Aleksandar Von Hohenberg. Though he tried giving up his crown, his people wanted him back. It was his heritage after all. I guess that makes me a prince?" he said the last part slyly.

"And I, a princess. But that doesn't change the fact that I am an airman." She whispered to herself.

She looks down at her hands, finally realizing that the electricity should have left a mark. There was no scar tissue anywhere. Not on her hands or arms, she goes to find a bathroom to have a look at her face. In the mirror she sees her usual self. Blond hair wrapping around her face, bright green eyes distant as ever. There was nothing to suggest that electricity had gone through her. Alex leaned on the door frame.

"You know," he began but stopped when he saw the shock on her face.

"There was an electrical burst from a tower on a ship before I got here, but there is no evidence that I got shocked… there should be some scar tissue, which isn't anywhere on me."

Alex eyed Skyelar closely, making connections in the blink of an eye.

"I have something to show you…" he says and she follows her to a bookshelf in the living room.

He pulls down a book that looks at least half a century old. Bound in green leather with writing a nice silver, it was in excellent condition for its age. "This is the book I mentioned. The one my great grand-uncle wrote, about his parents' adventures." He handed it to her.

When Skyelar flipped through the first page, she realized it was going to tell her her future. Not bloody likely was she about to screw that up. Without thinking she put the book right on the shelf and backed away. Alex looked at her concerned.

"I don't want to spoil all my fun, now. Deryn is my best friend, can't be going around peaking into the future." She smiles half-heartedly, trying not to freak out and run, but fails when Alex starts moving toward her.

Going out onto his balcony, she takes in the sight. A bit different than the view she left in that house what felt like two months ago, she could see the tall buildings scattering the skyline. A similar blue with a few wisps of clouds, and Big Ben is still in the distance. The view this time feels haunting, not nostalgic. Alex is in the doorway hands up like he was trying to calm a wild animal. That's when Skyelar noticed her riggers knife in her hand pointed at the boy who had helped her.

"J-just calm down now, aye?" he stutters, inching forward.

"Stay back! I know how to use this... this..." she trailed off wondering how in God's wounds she was to defend herself with a bloody _dull knife_.

He didn't listen and continued to edge forward. She looked behind her, over the railing. _Well,_ she thought as she turned around._ I've survived worse._ And she jumped over the edge.


	15. Chapter 15

Skyelar awoke to a white ceiling. She sat up and looked around the room, noticing bottles and bandages scattering the table and counters. _Where am I?_ She thought, her eyes flicking to the door as it opened. Three voices penetrated through.

"Is she alright?" boy one asked the man with his hand on the door knob.

"She's just sleeping, rest assured, Mr. Sharp, that when she awakes you and Alek will be notified. Now, go resume your duties aboard this vessel."

"but-"

"Don't make me say it again, Mr. Sharp. You have your orders."

Hesitantly, the boy leaves. Presumably going to continue what he had started.

"And what are you still doing here, Alek?" the man asked boy two. He stood as straight as he could and said indignant;

"I am not needed at the engines any longer, as your men have learned enough. May I please visit Skyelar?" the man reluctantly let the boy in. when they both walked in, Skyelar sat up startling the two.

"Are you well?" the boy asked slowly walking over to the side of her cot.

She stared at him, trying to place the face. The man walked to the other side, she turned her head toward him. He examined her head quickly and started taking a bandage off while asking questions.

"Do you remember your name?" he asked absently.

"Skyelar…" she answered, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Where are you from?"

"London, England."

"How old are you?" She hesitated; something told her not to say her true age, so instead she lied.

"Sixteen."

"Good." He replied smiling down at her, dirty bandages in hand.

The white cotton was dyed crimson. She tried to touch where the bandage had been located on her head when the boy grabbed her wrist.

"Do you remember me?" he asked, she finally noticed the accent he had. She thought for a moment, and then it hit her full blast.

"Aleksandar Von Hohenberg" she said looking into his green eyes. He sighed in relief, letting his head touch her hand he had been holding. "Who was that boy out there, the one who was ordered back to his duties?" she asked slowly. He looked at her with concern.

"That was Dylan. You should know him better than me. You've been aboard this… this beast for a while." It takes her a minute but she soon remembers the boy in question.

"Oh," she said remembering her crash at last. "Him." Alek nodded. "How long have i been out?" she questioned, knowing with an injury like that it could have been days.

"About a week, i think. We're in Constantinople – er – Istanbul now. Dr. Barlow and Dylan will be seeing the sultan tomorrow."

_Ah, so I have missed a lot_ she thinks. Her face must have betrayed her by showing sadness because Alek put his hand on her cheek. She looked into his eyes as he spoke.

_"Everything is alright. I'll make sure of that._"

"_Dummkopf!_ You got better things to worry about than me. Besides, aren't you supposed to be watching Barlow's eggs right now?"

A guilty smile pierced Alek's lips as he stood.

"Yes. Please excuse me, princess." He said and exited the room, leaving Skyelar to her thoughts.

_There's something else... Something I'm missing... _her eyes drifted around the room again. Old memories blossomed inside her once more.

_"I can't, I'll get in trouble, and you know what trouble means to me! My mother will get the nurses to lash me once every day for a week!_ "

"_I won't let that happen._"

He broke his promise, the one to keep her safe. How could she forgive him for that? But then again, it was her fault. He couldn't protect _her_ because she was busy protecting _him_.

The moment she arrived home created a sickening feeling inside Skyelar.

"You're home early" Mother said concerned.

Father sent Skyelar to her room as he explained what she had claimed to have done. While she was on the stairs, Mothers hard glare reached her. She called for one of the maids that tended to Skyelar and whispered something after her father had left the room to make sure Skyelar made it to her room. She crawled into bed as soon as the door opened a crack.

"Skyelar," he began. The disappointment clear in his voice again. "Tell me what truly happened. I promise you won't get in trouble."

Skyelar burst into tears. "I don't want to get Alek in trouble father, I _can't_ tell because you'll tell Princess Sophie what truly happened!"

Her father knelt beside her bed. Skyelar flung her arms around her father as he tried to calm her down.

"Skyelar, I love you, if you don't want me to tell the Princess I won't, but I want to be able to look our allies in the face and have them trust us whole heartedly."

Between sobs, Skyelar wondered how Alek had taken the news. Most likely not bawling like her, but she couldn't keep her mind focused on those thoughts. The truth came spilling out of her mouth.

"A-Alek wanted to s-show me something inside. S-so, we went into the c-castle and into her room. I didn't w-want to go i-in, but he insisted. H-he's the one who o-opened the box. I w-wouldn't have thought to look u-under the pillow."

Once she calmed down, father planted a kiss on her forehead. "I believe you." He confided. "Now, get some rest okay?" Skyelar nodded.

After he left, the maid mother had been talking to walked in the room.

"Skyelar." The maid chimed walking over to the bed.

She picked her up and quietly brought her to the kitchen. A place where father couldn't hear. The maid ripped Skyelar's dress to show her bare back. Scars scattered across it from previous lashings. She smiled cooly as she reached for her whip.

"There, there child." She cooed. "This must be done. Mistress' orders." Her smile turned into an evil grin as she pulled her hand back then lashed the whip toward skyelar.

Skyelar shook her head from the thought. Just thinking about it made her back hurt like the whip had just cracked along her back. Dr. Busk came back into the room and examined her head. He smiled.

"You're free to go now, Skyelar. And do be careful next time, hm?"

She nodded back and started toward her cabin for more rest.


	16. Chapter 16

It was a dream. The boy with sandy blond hair and green eyes stared down at her, yelling. Fear enveloped his every movement. All she wanted to do was tell him it was alright, there was nothing to fear. Yet her body did not move. She stared in horror as the boy started to cry as he picked her up. His warm, strong arms carrying her inside the building. She hears a distant ring, like someone at the door of a house. Then she feels heavy, as the lift brings her upward into the sky. She closes her eyes again.

There was a pounding at the door to the cabin as Deryn walked in. Skyelar's tired eyes looked up at her friend, now red in the face.

"He's gone." She blurted breathlessly before Skyelar could make sense of the scene. "And he took the barking fab along with him!" she shrugs and lies back down admiring the view of her ceiling. _What had I just dreamed?_ She wondered. Deryn's face was now hovering just above her own.

"You know, if I really wanted to I could kiss you right now." Deryn was taken aback when Skyelar had said this. "You were quite cute I thought. That is, before you turned out to be a girl." Skyelar smirked at her last comment.

Indeed, she thought Deryn was cute as Dylan, but that doesn't mean she didn't think she was cute still. Eyeing her from head to toe, Skylar smirked. Looking uncomfortable, Deryn managed to sputter something about needing to see Dr. Barlow, and left the room. When the door finally closed, Skyelar couldn't help but laugh. It was fun freaking out her best friend. Quietly, she followed Deryn – who was at least three meters ahead – to Dr. Barlow's cabin.

"Ah, Miss West. Glad to see you up and about. Would you be so kind as to put on fine dress? I would like you, along with Mr. Sharp, to join me to meet the sultan."

"Dr. Barlow, if I may. Haven't you already visited the Sultan?" Skyelar asked perplexed at the situation.

"Yes, miss West. We attempted to visit the Sultan, however, some unfortunate distractions shortened out trip."

"Ah, well of course, Doctor. I would be delighted to join you and Mr. Sharp to visit him." Skyelar said, her imperialist tone joining into the conversation.

She scurried off to her cabin, then remembered she doesn't have any formal wear. She saw a lizard enter her room.

"Oi, you there! Deliver a message for me?" the lizard looked at her and tilted its head as if to say 'I'm listening'.

"Mr. Sharp, I am in need of assistance, come to my room, if you please?" she put a little seductive tone on the last bit. "End message."

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Skyelar let Deryn in, her face showing small amounts of fear. She tells her about the missing fashion, and Deryn couldn't help but laugh. Skyelar managed to get her to laugh so hard, her knees went weak and was on the floor rolling around with stifled laughter. Skyelar frowned, this was a serious matter.

"Aha! I'm sorry Miss West. I don't have women's clothes aboard." Deryn said wiping a tear from her eye. "But, I'm sure we could go into Istanbul to buy some appropriate garments."

Deryn's smile went from ear to ear, her straight, celebrity-white teeth showing through. Skyelar reckoned she could light up any room with them. She smiled sheepishly but followed Deryn into town.

The town had a bunch of stalls lining the streets. Each merchant yelling something different, trying to sell their products. She recognized six different languages, three of which she could speak.

"Chickens! Get your fresh chickens here!"

"You ma'am, how would you like to own this necklace laced with diamonds?"

"Spices for all your needs! Sold here!" Skyelar picked the calls from the loud hum of voices. Finally, the two found a tailor shop along the main road.

"Welcome." The man tending the shop said in Turkish.

"Hello, I'm looking for some formal dress for a special occasion. Nothing overly dramatic, if you please. Something subtle will do. Could you fill that order within the hour?" Skyelar asked. Her Turkish was sloppy, but the man understood.

"Certainly, madam. If you don't mind us altering one of the dresses on display?"

"That will be fine. Thank you." She let the man take her measurements, then left him to his work.

When they left the store, Skyelar suddenly realized how much of the endless hum were German speakers. She looked about, hoping to catch a glimpse of the Prince. To her disappointment, there was nothing.

"Maybe a pub?" Skyelar replies when Deryn asked her where they should wait. She gave her a critical look over but soon agreed.

The pub was nice, mainly German soldiers inside. A fight was going on in one corner.

"Barking spiders, maybe we should find someplace else…" Deryn whispered when she saw the fight. Skyelar shrugged her off and went over to the men.

"_What's the problem, Gentlemen?_" Skyelar asked when she walked over to them.

The two stopped arguing and looked at her confused, but then continued the quarrel between them. Without warning, one of the men's arms went back, striking her in the nose. When she removed her hand, the red of her blood was spattering her hand. She glared at the men but had no time to react when the one punched the other right into her. Her head hit the wall and she was out.


End file.
